hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Lara Croft
|image = Image:001636.jpg |imageheight = 660px |imagewidth = 300px |caption = 'This is ' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Lara Croft |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 30s |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Tomb Raider |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 3146 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = 0 |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = 0 |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = Powers that be, would have swallowed me up |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Sparky}} Information Pre-Game History 11th generation Countess, Lara Croft was born in Surrey's Parkside Hospital in England on February 14th to Lady Amelia Croft and archeologist, Lord Richard Croft. When Lara was 3 years old, she began attending the Abbington Girls School, where it was discovered that she was an exceptionally gifted child. Lara left this school at the age of 6. When she was 9, Lara traveled with her mother to the Himalayas. However, lightning struck the engines of their private jet and the plane crashed, leaving Lara and Amelia as the lone survivors. Seeking shelter in a nearby temple, Lara inadvertently triggered a portal to the past by touching a sword. Amelia, misunderstanding the person on the other side of the portal, pulled the sword out and promptly vanished, leaving Lara alone. Lara left the temple then and began a 10-day trek to Katmandu where she called her father and politely asked if he could he could come and pick her up. After her mother's disappearance, Richard and Lara were near inseperable. She traveled with him all around the world to different archeological digs and recieved a pretty standard education from private tutors and her father himself. This ended, however, when Richard disappeared in Cambodia when Lara was 15. Remains were found, but could not be definitevely identified as Richard Croft. Because Richard's body was never found, Lara could not directly inherit the Croft estate. This led to a bitter legal battle and family feud over her family's estate with her uncle, Lord Errol Croft. Lara eventually won the battle but this left her estranged from her living relatives. Cut to 1996. 21 year old Lara is hired by renowed business woman, Jacqueline Natla to find the three pieces of an ancient artifact called the Atlantean Scion. All too eager to accept the job, Lara travels to Peru and begins her search in the lost city of Vilcbamba. She finds the first piece in a tomb of a god-ruler of Atlantis named Qualopec. While exploring the crypt, she is startled by a beast. She takes the Scion piece. Qualopec began to rise, but was trapped under the debris of the now crumbling tomb. Lara manages to escape with the artifact and life and limb in tact. She is however, greeted by a long time adversary and apparent associate of Jacqueline's, Larson Conway. Larson demands the artifact, but Lara refuses to hand it over. The two end up fighting, with Lara coming out victorious. Larson reveals that Natla has hired another archeologist to search for the other two pieces. She returns to Natla Technologies to search for more information about the other pieces of the Scion. She finds a video clip of Natla and the rival, Pierre Dupont, in front of a monstary: St. Frances Folly on the Greek Isles. She races against Pierre Dupont to find the next Scion piece. Lara uncovers the tomb of Tihocan, the second god-ruler of Atlantis, however the coffin was empty and there was no trace of the body. Pierre catches up to her here and threatens to kill her if she did not give him the first Scion piece. Lara refuses and another fight ensues. Pierre ends up fleeing but is trampled to death by two centaurs. She retrieves the second piece and escapes the tomb. After this, Lara heads to Egypt to retrieve the third and final piece. With all of them in hand, Lara puts the pieces together and blacks out. She has a vision about the 3rd god-king, revealed to be Jacqueline Natla herself. Natla was expelled from the sacred order and condemned for trying to usher in a Seventh Age through the use of the Scion. She was encased in a crystalline structure, but was released in 1945 by an explosion in Los Alamos, New Mexico. Natla takes the completed Scion from Lara, who demands to know what a Seventh Age is. Natla doesn't truly offer an answer and instead orders a henchman to kill Lara, but Larson intervenes and gives Lara the opportunity to escape. Lara pursues Natla on a motorbike. She confronts Larson, who is holding a key that prevents Lara from continuing on. She ends up killing him, regrettably and she takes the key from him and continues her pursuit of Natla. During the ensuing confrontation, Natla offers Lara the chance to rule by her side. Lara refuses and shoots the Scion, destroying it. Natla drops in some lava, but is not dead. She confronts Lara again and gets shot in the eye and trapped under some debris. Lara sails away from the scene, finally realizing she had killed Larson for the safety of humanity. Sometime later, Lara runs into a man by the name of named James Rutland while in Bolivia while searching for a stone dias, similar to the one in Nepal, the site of the plane crash. He implies that Amanda, a friend Lara thought had died, was actually alive and helping him. Lara fights with him, but he manages to escape via helicopter. Lara examines the dias and finds that a sword is needed to activate the portal. Desperate to know what became of her mother, Lara decides to retrieve the sword. After an intense journey, Lara is able to retrieve King Arthur's fabled sword, Excalibur. She returns to the Stone Dias in Bolivia, where she is confronted by Amanda. Amanda unleashes a demon on Lara who uses Excalibur to defeat it. With Amanda unconscious, Lara slips the sword into the Dias and activates the portal. She is greeted with the sight of her mother moments before she vanished. Lara, finally understanding what happened then, begs Amelia not to touch the sword. Amanda wakes up and shouts for Amelia to take out the sword or the Dias would explode. Instead of taking out the sword, Amelia pushes it in and the dias explodes. Amanda blames Lara, who realizes that Amanda was the one responsible for her mother's death. Amanda then tells Lara her mother isn't dead. Furious, Lara shoots around Amanda and demands to know what happened to Amelia. Amanda explains that Amelia is in Avalon. Lara leaves then (after knocking Amanda unconcious), determined to save her mother. Her search for Avalon begins almost immediately. She discovers a secret study in Croft Manor and upon leaving it, is shot at by her friend and associate, Zip. She dodges the bullet and convinces Zip that she is the true Lara. Once Zip escapes, Lara climbs to the Tech Room to study the security footage. She is then confronted by her copy, made by Natla back during Anniversary. Lara is outclassed by her double who disarms her and mortally wounds another close friend named Alister. As Lara goes to retrieve his corpse, she vows to discover the location of Thor's Hammer, because she needed it to 'destroy a god'. She finds it on Jan Mayen Island, and the moment she grabs it, she is whisked away to Holloway's Keep. Game History She's just arrived! Personality There seems to be two sides to Lara Croft. Outside of her work, Lara is actually light-hearted and very respectful. But this side of her is reserved for her close fiends. On the other hand, losing both parents under such vague and mysterious circumstances has left her somewhat jaded and in near permanent survivor mode. People are never immediately allowed into Lara's circle. She's a little standoffish when first met, but always polite to a fault (thanks to her aristocratic upbringing). But once accepted into her circle of trust, you've made a good friend for life (provided you do nothing to cross her). Close friends are fiercely protected. Her parents are gone and her only living relatives have all but disowned her. So her friends are something of a surrogate family for her and she doesn't want to lose anymore of her family. The loss of her parents are a driving force for Lara. She quests for the truth behind their disappearances and holds no notions that either of them are still alive. She would prefer if they were still alive, but has accepted and come to terms with the possibility that they are not. Her mother has her attention at the moment. And as for her father, well he can be considered on Lara's list of unfinished business. Her approach to her work is met with insurmountable determination. She faces wild beasts with courage and even has the fortitude to put down humans if they're a threat to humanity. That isn't to say Lara enjoys killing. If she is forced to kill anyone - man or beast - she will always look down at her hands so she won't forget that blood was shed. If death can be avoided, you can best believe she will try to avoid it. That said, Lara doesn't wallow in grief or guilt. It happened for a reason, so it is simply best to press forward toward her goal. Lara loves her field. It is where she shines and she will stop at nothing to come out on top. So if you get in her way, be prepared to move. Appearance Abilities, Skills and Talents Limitations and Weaknesses Relationships Castmates Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Tomb Raider